


Mío

by Saphirott



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Poco que decir, es un drabble, con lo cual, el resumen podría ser más largo que lo que cuento. Drabble hecho para participar en un reto del grupo de Facebook Shippemos Sterek. Tema del reto: Celos.Espero que os guste.





	

Mío

 

No ha tenido oportunidad de hablar, ni siquiera una palabra, y ahora, no podría aunque quisiera. Ahora está inmerso en el caleidoscopio cobrizo que son sus ojos, perdido en esa cambiante tormenta que mezcla ira, deseo, rabia y placer, unos ojos que gritan inequívocamente algo que Derek sabe entender y a lo que no le cuesta ningún esfuerzo responder. 

Llegar a ese momento ha sido de forma brusca, rápida, demandante y no le importa, no le importa ceder por una vez el control si es en pos de algo que le parece tan altamente gratificante como comprobar que el sentimiento es mutuo, que la necesidad es mutua. 

No va a tener en cuenta el empujón que ha recibido al abrir la puerta, ni los gritos exigiendo respuestas. Stiles no necesitaba las respuestas porque en realidad sabía que no había ninguna pregunta, solo necesitaba reafirmarse, con él, consigo mismo y con el mundo, cerciorarse de que es suyo, como si en realidad no lo supiera, como si no fuera evidente.

Derek se pierde en esos ojos que le gritan demandantes, en los pálidos brazos que rodean sus hombros y en esos dedos que se enredan en su cabeza. Se pierde en su boca, de labios rojos y brillantes, hinchados y húmedos por los besos; besos exigentes y agresivos que empezaron en la entrada, una batalla de lenguas a la que se entregó sin demora, siguiéndole el paso, dejando que descargara su rabia con él, sintiendo como sus manos le arrancaban literalmente la camisa, gimiendo al sentir su boca devorando su pecho.

Stiles sube y baja, atrapándolo en una horma perfecta, hecha a medida para él; rápido, duro, profundo. La piel de ambos arde en el contacto del otro, transpirando esa necesidad urgente y desmedida, casi dolorosa, que llena la habitación de gruñidos y gemidos entrecortados. Quiere tocarlo, pero él no le deja, le mantiene firme con una mirada retadora, que solo por hoy le va a permitir.

\- Te vi con ella – le gruñe, subiendo lo más que le dejan sus piernas para luego dejarse caer, empalándose con fuerza, mirándole con rabia, pero con las pupilas dilatadas de placer.   
\- Lo sé – responde con algo de tristeza, mientras no puede dejar de admirar la imagen que Stiles le brinda, sensual, fuerte y jodidamente caliente – Stiles…, sabes que…

No le deja terminar, se inclina y le besa con fuerza, a pesar de todo, no hay lugar ahora para ella, no cuando los dos están juntos, unidos en el más íntimo y deseado contacto, corazones desbocados y fuego en las venas. 

Los ojos de Stiles gritan y él los entiende porque gritan lo que él mismo siente “¡Mío!”


End file.
